


Extraordinary Magic

by ThatGinger0ne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Multi, No Incest, Patented Daydream Charms (Harry Potter), Reader-Insert, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, it was all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinger0ne/pseuds/ThatGinger0ne
Summary: Sometimes it pays to be Fred and George's guineapig. You thoroughly enjoy a preview of their Patented Daydream Charm.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Extraordinary Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a lot of information about the Patented Daydream Charms so it's up to your own interpretation of how they work. This is mine.

"What is it?" you asked, looking at the small box. There was a crude drawing on the front of a man with large muscles grabbing a woman with enormous breasts. You knew Fred's artwork anywhere, and it didn't help that the only coloured part of the box was the scribbled in orange hair of the man.  
"That is a daydream charm," George smiled, looking up from his box.  
"What does it do?" You frowned, that hadn't explained much.  
"It makes you daydream?" Fred scoffed, making a note of what his brother was packing in their branded suitcase.  
"Okay, but what's the point of it?" You pressed, "I can daydream whenever I like,"  
Fred sighed dramatically, taking the box from your hands.  
"This," He said simply, holding it up, "Is our patented Daydream Charm, with a simple incantation, you will be placed under a highly realistic daydream that lasts around thirty minutes, virtually undetectable and just long enough to fit into your average lesson."  
You stared in disbelief for a moment before muttering.  
"That's brilliant,"  
"Thanks," Fred grinned, tossing the small box back to you.  
"So," You continued. "How realistic is it?"

Fred and George shared a smirk for a moment before Fred turned back to you.  
"You really seem interested in trying it out." He hummed, putting down his notebook.  
"It sounds interesting, that's all," You shrugged. "Can I tell I'm daydreaming or is it realistic?"  
"Well personally-" George started, but his brother butted in.  
"We'll let you test it out if you want," He beamed, leaning forward.  
"Careful," George warned, looking a little more concerned now.  
"Why careful?" You said quickly, looking up at the younger twin.  
"Ignore him," Fred sighed, "I'll show you the charm,"

Before you had a moment to argue, he had aimed his wand at your forehead as he muttered,  
"Intra somnium."  
Instantly it felt as if you were being pulled backwards, the twins faded from view and you were falling. The sound of air roaring in your ears made you truly believe you were crashing back to earth.  
Then just as suddenly as it began, you were back in the twin's room, surrounded by their prototypes.  
You looked around with a disappointed frown.  
"Did it not work?" You asked, looking down and expecting to see the box, but it was gone.  
"Did what work?" Fred hummed sweetly from his notebook.  
"Your daydream charm?" You blinked.  
"Our what?" George asked, placing a few more boxes into his suitcase.  
"Your daydream thing, you just cast a charm on me?"   
Something was wrong.  
"Are you feeling okay, y/n?" Fred frowned, placing his book down to lean forward. He raised a hand and gently placed it against your forehead.  
The touch sent tingles along your arms, feeling him linger for a moment too long. "You feel very warm," He tutted.  
"Maybe we should get you into bed?" George suggested, getting to his feet.  
You didn't know what to say, but they quickly moved to take your arms, pulling you to your feet.  
"Wait, I'm fine-" You swallowed, but then you were on your back, resting back against Fred's pillows and staring up at their ceiling.  
"Just relax, we'll take care of you," George sighed, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss against your forehead.  
"Maybe we should get her out of some of these layers if she's burning up, Georgie?" Fred smiled, earning a grin from his brother.  
"I was thinking the exact same thing," He sighed before they both came to kneel in front of you.   
You couldn't remember Fred's bed being big enough to fit the three of you, but they comfortably leaned over you, one moving to unbutton your work shirt, while the other set about unzipping your skirt.

You lifted your hips and allowed them to strip you down to your underwear, leaving you feeling very exposed, and arguably more flushed than before.  
"Oh dear, I don't think it's working," George frowned, tossing your tights to the side. "She's looking very red... Poor thing, what's come over you?"   
"Nothing, yet," Fred breathed.   
Your eyes snapped to his, seeing his pupils blown wide with lust.  
George's expression was softer but just as intense.  
They moved together, George leaning in to capture your lips in a gentle kiss, while Fred trailed small bites and kisses down your chest and stomach.  
You couldn't contain your gasps as their hands roamed, leaving trails of fire against your skin. You felt like you were going to ignite, your skin tingling with the stimulation.  
"George," You choked out, feeling the younger twin smirk against your skin.  
"Yes, love?" He hummed, feeling him shift suddenly, realizing Fred had shoved him.  
You hadn't called his name over Fred's, but something about the gentle nature of his touches, contrasted with his brother's assault on your navel made you cling to him for support.  
"Please,"  
The pained sound in your throat caused them both to pause.  
"Are you alright, love?" Fred purred, his hands smoothing along your legs as they began to tremble.  
"I don't know," You gasped, one hand reaching out to touch one of them. Your fingers finally connected with one of their arms, anchoring you as George returned to kissing down your neck.  
"Tell us what you want, y/n," He whispered. "If you want us to stop, we will,"  
"But I don't think you want us to," Fred added, his fingers digging into your soft thighs now as he pulled them further apart.  
"Fuck," You whimpered, the cool air of their room stinging as it hit the damp skin between your legs.  
"Dear, oh dear," The older redhead tutted, one hand cupping you through your underwear and feeling the damp material cling to your skin. "George, you should see this,"  
"One second," The man sighed, one of his skilled hands snaking under your back to unhook your bra, leaving it loose against your breasts. He quickly moved your straps down before discarding the item, leaving you more exposed than before.  
"Merlin, you're perfect," He sighed before taking one of your buds into his mouth. You let out a cry, arching off the bed as you felt his tongue lap circles around your nipple.  
"Easy now, love," Fred hummed, leaning in to nip against your thighs.  
The feelings were becoming overwhelming again, and you didn't know what to pay more attention to. They were everywhere at once, not giving you a moment to process.  
"George, please," you gasped out again, earning him another shove from his brother. "I can't-"  
Once again, they stopped, one of George's hands resting on your shoulder.  
"It's okay, love," He sighed, kissing your forehead once more. "Just breathe."  
"Do you want us to stop?" Fred muttered between your thighs.  
"No," You swallowed, forcing your eyes open to meet the older twin's. "Can you swap places?"

Fred was quick to follow instructions, nudging his brother out of the way as Fred ran a hand up your stomach and came to rest it between your breasts.  
"You really are perfect, you know that?" He sighed, glancing at his brother as he moved to settle between your legs, using his more gentle touch to tease you through your underwear, drawing another pained gasp from you. "You sound heavenly," He added, leaning in to capture your lips. They were glaringly different kissers, George was slow, gentle. Fred was aggressive and passionate, his tongue delved deep into your mouth, pulling sounds from you that you weren't aware you could make.  
"Easy on her, Freddie," George chuckled, hooking his fingers in your waistband, "This one is sensitive,"

"y/n..."  
You blinked, wondering which one of them had said it. It sounded like George, but he had just been speaking.  
"y/n?"  
You couldn't place where the voice was coming from and it made you freeze, watching the boys pull back to watch you.  
"y/n, wakey wakey"

Then all at once, it was like cold water being thrown over you.  
You were no longer lying on Fred's bed, nor were you naked. You were sat on their floor, surrounded by their prototypes, with a small box clutched between your fingers.  
You gasped out of pure shock, George's hand flying to rest on your shoulder.  
"I told you to go easy on her, for fuck sake," He growled quietly.  
"I didn't do anything I haven't done before," Fred hissed.  
You lifted your hands to rub your face, feeling flushed and sweaty.  
"That was insane," You choked out finally, looking up at them.  
"What happened?" Fred smirked, tilting his head a little.  
You couldn't bring yourself to say, suddenly very aware of how damp your inner thighs felt.  
"Don't tease the poor woman," George sighed. "are you alright?"  
"Yes," You nodded, placing a hand on his. "But that was a pretty intense dream."  
"Well, it was only one of yours," Fred chuckled, taking the box from your hands.  
"Was it?" You blinked up at him, before shifting your eyes to George.  
"The boxes are more specific fantasies, but the charm itself draws on your subconscious," He explained.  
"Sounded very fun, though," Fred seemed to purr, leaning in. "Care to share what happened?"  
"I'll tell you later," You flushed, struggling to your feet. "Right now I want to have a shower and lay down."  
"Well, if you need any help, you know where to find us," George smirked, helping you to your feet as you staggered towards the door.  
"Hey, y/n," Fred called, causing you to pause.   
"Yes?"  
"Who was better?" He smirked, bringing that flush of embarrassment back to your cheeks.  
"How did you-"  
"Just a guess," He smirked, looking you up and down. "Enjoy your shower,"

**Author's Note:**

> intra somnium roughly translates to 'within a dream' in Latin. Fitting for the daydream charm I thought.


End file.
